Booty call
by VannuroRB
Summary: Bakura gets a call from his ex, what would they want? Uhh...shippings? I have no idea. I guess maybe slight psychoshipping? I can't be sure...


Okay this is a make up for not writing the Kleptoshipping, I swear I am working on it! I just…the ending…it's out of my reach at the moment!

This is based on a vid I watched for BakuraxDuke (Does this even have a shipping name?) and…hehe I liked the song despite the song being crude. So I whipped this up when I couldn't write. I tried to put the lyrics into the story…but some of it was just too weird…

Is there any shipping's in this?

* * *

><p>Booty call~<p>

Bakura growled awake and swore when he heard his phone ringing, he sat up in his bed and ran his hand through his long white messed hair, he turned to the clock and swore more when he saw the dark time and finally answered the vibrate phone with one swift grab.

'What?' Bakura snarled down the phone.

'Hey it's your ex' Marik's voice replied on the other end.

Bakura's eyes squinted into a tight glare at a spot on the wall, as if Marik was standing at the end of his bed 'It's one in the morning what the hell do you want?' Bakura growled and rubbed his forehead.

'Baby I'm horny'.

'So what do you want to do? Get together?'

'I want you to come over in those leather clothes and bring those whips like you used to do'.

'Like hell no'.

'You give me dreams Bakura that make me so hard and want you so badly like before'.

'That was back then, I've moved on and now I'm more interested in bigger and better men' Bakura gave a small roll of his eyes when he heard a small whimper like purr from Marik.

'What happened to the freak that used to rock my world?' Marik questioned with a little hurt tone in his voice.

'Well the freaks still here' Bakura then pulled a devilish grin as he rested his arm on his knees 'But he's not your sex toy. You broke up with me remember'.

'It was a mistake' Marik defended innocently.

'Then why don't you ask me on a date?'

'Uhh…' Bakura raised his brow as he heard Marik drag it out before 'Because tonight's fate!'

Bakura hung his head slightly with a plain look 'Please'.

'Come on, look I moved out from my family and got my own crib'.

'Ha that's funny, that's where you belong; in a crib'.

Marik gave a soft chuckle 'You calling me your baby?'

'I'm calling you a baby' Bakura retorted.

'I'm not hearing yes or no, I'm hearing a maybe'.

'Well you need to get your hearing checked 'cause you can't play me'.

'I'm a player; hate the game, don't hate me'.

Bakura frowned 'That's not how the phrase goes' Bakura scolded.

'I know, but you just turn me on from head to toes'.

'Jesus Christ! Can you be even more freakish?'

Marik then laughed making Bakura growl in disapproval, remembering how stubborn and thick headed Marik was when they dated.

'Remember when we hit it outside in the parking lot?' Marik questioned.

Bakura then smirked 'You mean the time outside of IHOP?'

'Yeah. That was so hot'.

'Thank you, I'm flattered, but it doesn't matter now'.

'Baby all I wanna do is make you sweat' Marik flirted making Bakura shake his head at the sound of his alluring deep voice 'Let me be Romeo to your Juliet'.

'Okay, so drink some poison and I'll stab myself' Bakura raised his brow 'You know that story if you ever took a book off the shelf. I don't even know whatever made me choose you'.

'Because we're good together'.

'But I could do better!' Bakura huffed and rested his chin on his knees, starting to get annoyed and tired which was a bad mix for him 'Verbally you're a moron, sexually you're a Klingon. I'm more mature now; I need a mental turn-on'.

'Baby I got brains in my underwear'.

'The only brains in your pants is your head up your ass'.

'You want some tonight?' Marik asked directly.

'I want some never' Bakura spat.

'That's not what you said back when we were together'.

'Well that's not happening again. That was back then, and now I'm interested in smarter, employed men'.

'Don't you want to check out my new stereo?'

'I don't think so'.

'I know you'll like it'.

'Whatever'.

'Come on baby, come over'.

'No, this phone call is over' Bakura then ended the call before turning his phone off and sighing angrily at the phone 'Idiot' He mumbled and laid down in his bed, another sigh escaping his lips as he pulled the covers tightly over him and tried to ignore the phone call.

Marik on the other side hummed as he thought to himself 'Who else would be awake now?' He mused and threw his phone up lightly to catch it 'Maybe Malik' He thought and started to dial his number.

* * *

><p>I didn't say the lyrics were going to be in order heh.<p>

But yes this was random from a random song…ah…randomness…my good old bed fellow…

Review if you like!


End file.
